


Maybe One Day

by mistressterably



Category: The Hour
Genre: Comfort/Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions are still raw for Randall and Lix even now that they know the fate of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe One Day

Emma Jay 12 or Peter smut for me or a Randall fic

Randall sat in his office, cigarette butts piling up in the ashtray as he read over all the news pieces that were coming his way. Between the domestic stories and the current international news it would be difficult to pick which to run with on the week’s show. It didn’t help that the new producer was only a week into the job and was still getting used to the crew and the processes. He wouldn’t normally have been the only one making the decisions but he was helping until Daffyd settled into the job. He was already missing Bel but he wasn’t going to make mention of that to anyone. Not even Lix. 

The sun set and he turned on the desk lamp so that he could continue with his work. Daffyd knocked on his door and he gestured for him to enter. ‘What can I do for you?’ 

‘I’ve just had a thought about this week’s show. Wanted to run it past you.’

‘You are the producer, you do have some freedom to do as you wish. ‘ Randall reminded the new producer.

‘I know however you are the head of news and I’d like to establish a good working relationship from the start with you.’ Daffyd smiled. ‘I’d like to see a more regular sharing of duties between Hector and Freddie going forward. I know in the past that the greater share has been put to Hector as the senior man but Freddie is proving to be a good draw for a younger generation. If we do a regular back and forth then we can balance the audience figures.’

‘Freddie is only into the end of his second season with us.’ Randall reminded Daffyd. ‘Seniority still matters.’

‘Maybe for the old gang but the viewing numbers are going to win out in the end. I’d rather keep on top of it then crawling back up from behind the competition posed by Uncovered.’ 

Shifting the ashtray to a straighter angle, Randall looked at Daffyd. He wasn’t unaware of the pressures of viewing figures. Uncovered was definitely going flashy and younger. He was still uneasy at giving up the serious nature of the news they present for strict numbers. Lighting another cigarette, Randall took a moment to think before speaking. ‘Can you control Freddie to remain serious?’

‘Of course I can.’ Daffyd said, his voice confident. Glancing at the stack of pages on Randall’s desk, Daffyd nodded to them. ‘I can take those off your hands, Randall.’

‘Have you done the crew reviews for the week?’ Randall deferred answering. 

‘Yes.’ Daffyd gestured to the stack again. ‘Randall, give those to me. You need to go home.’

‘And you should stay?’

‘I’m the producer, you’ll have already gone over the actual stories. The pick of stories and order are my responsibility.’ Daffyd said. ‘I’ve got until tomorrow to order it all. I’ll go through it tomorrow afternoon with you.’

Randall peered at him closely, watching for any hint that the new man wasn’t as confident as he sounded. Without any twitches from Daffyd to suggest he couldn’t do the job, Randall stood up as he stubbed out his cigarette. Picking up the stack he handed them over. ‘I’ve put them in a rough order.‘

‘I imagine you have.’ Daffyd said offhandedly but was pulled up short by the look Randall shot him. ‘Sorry, didn’t mean anything by that.’

Randall was tight lipped in response and just gestured for Daffyd to leave his office. Once more alone, Randall lit up another cigarette and poured himself a small glass of scotch. It was halfway through when Lix appeared at his office door. It was common to see her here late with the international news. She had her coat on as if to leave. ‘Heading home soon?’

‘Thinking first.’ Randall’s tone was clipped. 

‘Daffyd?’ Lix guessed, correctly based on his twitched reaction.

‘Yes.’ Randall admitted before sipping more of his scotch. The cigarette in his fingers was almost down to the filter but he kept hold of it. Lix approached his desk and took it from him, stubbing it out in the ashtray. He glanced at her. 

‘You’re in a mood.’ Lix leaned against his desk, watching him closely. 

‘Who told him?’ Randall asked her, his suspicion landing directly on her. 

‘What? About your habits?’

‘Yes.’ 

Lix looked at him. ‘It’s not a state secret, Randall. Everyone in the building knows of your need to have things in order. You’re surprised he knows already?’ He made a noncommittal noise. Lix smiled sadly at him earning an additional glare from him. ‘Stop that, Randall. You always think it’s my fault when people find out when you don’t hide it that well.’

His scowl grew darker at her words. 

‘Stop hating me, Randall. Aren’t we past that now?’

‘Memories are the only glue between us now.’ Randall finally said. 

‘Painful ones.’ Lix agreed. ‘Join me for a drink?’

He looked at his glass, nodded for her to grab a glass and poured a second measure for himself with one for her. Silently, they drank until Lix spoke again. ‘It doesn’t have to always just be painful memories.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ He looked at her, questioning. 

‘We should talk. Make peace about what happened. Move on.’ 

‘It will always be painful.’ Randall said, the loss of their daughter would always make his heart ache. 

‘Because you let it.’ Lix challenged him.

‘How can I not?’ Randall said, a slight crack in his voice. 

‘I ache over her loss too Randall but I don’t allow it to consume me. We know her fate. We can’t do anything more.’ 

His hand began to tremble as he emptied his glass. Lix reached over and laid her hand on his, steadying him. With a gentle tug, she drew him towards her and found him burying his face against her, the tears beginning. Her hand rested on his head, stroking him lightly as he let more of his grief out. It took some minutes before he straightened again, a handkerchief pulled from his pocket to wipe his eyes and face. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘It’s still not talking.’ Lix reminded him gently.

‘It’s enough for now.’ Randall said, shutting down his emotions again.

‘I’m there to listen and talk.’ 

‘Maybe one day.’ Randall said, standing and pulling his coat on. ‘Not today.’

Lix nodded and the two of them left the office, the gap once more between them.


End file.
